Simplemente amor
by Namikazee
Summary: Sakura y su intensa búsqueda para que Syaoran acepte los sentimientos de Tomoyo, dejando de lado sus propios sentimientos. ¿Realmente es necesario complicar el amor de esa manera?
1. 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son exclusivos de Clamp, pero los tome prestado para hacer esta historia n.n**

* * *

 ** _N/A:_** _A favor de la campaña "_ _con voz y voto _" porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar comentario es "como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo". Y no me gusta que me manoseen u.u__

* * *

 **Capitulo 1**

 _ **Confusiones**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Casi escupe su almuerzo cuando escucho la confesión de su mejor amiga.

—¡Sakura! ¿Estás bien? —inquirió Tomoyo preocupada por la castaña y le pasaba la botella de agua y un pañuelo.

Sakura Kinomoto de dieciséis años tomo la botella y la llevo a su boca para consumirla hasta la mitad. Una vez calmada, se dirigió nuevamente a su amiga y a miro con los ojos abiertos. Volteo al costado para observar al muchacho que hacía unos momentos le había señalado.

—Entonces... ¿te gusta ese chico, Tomoyo?

—Así es —reconoció con las mejillas sonrojadas —Sé que es uno de los más populares de la escuela y es casi imposible que se fije en mí, pero soy feliz con tan solo quererlo. ¿Acaso es una locura, Sakura? —pregunto preocupada mirando a su amiga con pena.

—¡Claro que no! —replico Kinomoto mientras negaba la cabeza y le dirigía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja —Creo que él se sentiría muy agradecido si tú le dijeras tus sentimientos. Puede incluso a llegar a corresponderte. Tomoyo es una chica muy guapa y una gran persona. ¡Te estaré apoyando!

—Muchas gracias, Sakura ¡Daré mi mejor esfuerzo! —dijo un tanto emocionada la pelinegra a su mejor amiga.

Sakura se sintió feliz por su amiga, pero ciertamente también triste. Volteo a ver a Eriol Hiragizawa y Syaoran Lee, los chicos más cotizados de la secundaria. Se rumoreaba que salían con universitarias y por ello rechazaban siempre a cualquiera que se declarase. Básicamente sería un milagro que ellos pudiesen salir con una chica de su misma edad.

Se fijó en el castaño y ojos morochos. No es que no le gustaría que su mejor amiga encontrara la felicidad con él, pero lo cierto es que dentro suyo hacia un tiempo guardaba sentimientos por su compañero de laboratorio por más que este no le digiriese una palabra de buen modo.

Syaoran Lee había sido su primer amor desde cuarto grado y siempre le había dado la suficiente pena como para reconocerlo, incluso delante de Tomoyo. Ahora ya no podría hacer nada, no le diría sus sentimientos porque no quería que su amiga sufriese. Sabía que Syaoran podía sucumbir ante los sentimientos puros y la belleza interna y externa de Tomoyo. ¿Pero sería capaz de soportar verlo tan de cerca?

Soltando un suspiro, decidió que no podía ser egoísta. Ayudaría a su amiga a conseguir el amor del chico que le gustaba pasara lo que pasara.

* * *

Era sencillo, ¿verdad? Era su compañero de laboratorio y le digirió la palabra de vez en cuando por mas cortante y frío que contestase. Pero era complicado, lo sabía; no todos los días le pides al chico que te gusta que le invitara a una cita a tu mejor amiga. En fin, Tomoyo merecía las sonrisas de quien amara más que ella, por lo que la motivo a hablarle.

—Disculpa...

—¿Acaso hay algo que no entiendes de tu parte? —espeto Syaoran sin voltear a verla, solo siguió haciendo los ejercicios en grupo, pero él había decidido que cada uno haría su parte y prácticamente le había arrojado las preguntas a Sakura sin siquiera decirle los buenos días.

—No, no es eso. Ya los termine...

—Entonces no me molestes, estoy terminándolos.

Sakura callo con pena y miro hacia abajo. Era cierto, él estaba concentrado terminando el trabajo antes que sonara la campana para que a ninguno de los dos le reprobaran. Decidió esperar para poder hablar con el joven, pero Syaoran termino unos minutos antes de finalizar la clase y cuando lo hizo fue directo al escritorio del profesor para entregar el trabajo junto con las hojas de Sakura.

La campana sonó y Syaoran se fue de allí con rapidez. Suspiro con tristeza y coloco una mano en su pecho tratando de calmar a su corazón doliente por la frialdad y la indiferencia del muchacho. ¿Qué había en él que le gustase tanto? Antes era más accesible y había tenido la oportunidad cuando era niña de ser testigo de sus sonrisas. Ahora Syaoran Lee era tan frío como un glaciar y distante.

— _¿Y ahora qué haré?_ —pensó angustiada, pero desecho la idea de rendirse. — _Tengo que lograr que se fije en Tomoyo, no me importa cómo._

* * *

Syaoran salió rápidamente de clases en búsqueda de su mejor amigo. Puede que cuando conoció a Eriol no se llevaron de lo más bien, pero poco a poco una extraña y fuerte amistad comenzó a crecer entre ellos y habían llegado hasta donde estaban ahora: una amistad llena de lealtad, compañerismo y sinceridad. Por ello mismo, iba a ayudar a su amigo a entender que lo que estaba haciendo no era lo mejor.

—Eriol —lo llamo cuando lo diviso sacando sus zapatos de la entrada para colocarse los otros.

—Syaoran —sonrió el peliazul mientras terminaba de colocarse el calzado —Lo siento, estoy un poco apurado. Creo que tendrás que ir a casa solo...

—Sabes que no estoy aquí por eso —replico el castaño mirándolo con seriedad y cierta preocupación.

—Lo sé, pero quería desviar el tema por un momento antes que empezáramos de nuevo —se incorporó nuevamente y le dedico aquella mirada serena y al igual que su sonrisa —Entiende que los sentimientos puros logran conmover y movilizar al corazón...

—No me vengas con tus cursilerías otra vez —Syaoran se cruzó de brazos, exasperado por el mismo discursito de siempre —No te conviene, lo sabes. Es una mujer mayor y...

—Que tengas un buen día, Syaoran —Eriol solo volvió a dedicarle una sonrisa y se marchó corriendo hacia la salida. Se le hacía tarde y no le agradaba hacerla esperar.

Lee carraspeo con molestia y se dio media vuelta para marcharse, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando encontró a su molesta compañera de laboratorio observándolo con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Oh no.

* * *

Ay pero los santos cielos. ¿Cómo es que había acabado así? Ah claro, como chica terca se había echado a correr detrás del muchacho para exigirle que la escuchase, pero cuando lo vio con Eriol decidió esperar a que terminaran su conversación, no había sido su intención quedarse a escuchar.

—¿T-te gu-gusta Hi-Hiragizawa-san? —murmuro sin poder creerlo. ¡Ahora entendía por qué Syaoran era tan rancio con las mujeres y siempre se la pasaba con el peliazul! Sin embargo, Eriol parecía no corresponder sus sentimientos ¡Y encima estaba con una mujer mayor! Entonces los rumores no eran del todo mentira.

Syaoran se sonrojo ante la estúpida idea, pero aquella reacción hizo que Sakura confirmara sus pensamientos.

—¡Espera, yo no...! —dio unos pasos hacia ella, lo suficiente como para que Kinomoto comenzara una carrera por la escuela. —¡Oye, no corras y ven aquí!

* * *

Había sido difícil escapar de Syaoran Lee. Ni en sus sueños más locos había creído que él la persiguiera casi por toda la secundaria, aunque le hubiese gustado que lo hiciera porque le gustara, no porque quería asesinarla para que nadie supiese su secreto.

Intentando distraerse del asunto y mientras estaba a que su hermano llegara del trabajo para cenar juntos (su padre estaba de viaje aquella semana), prendió su laptop y entro a la página de Facebook. Observo las notificaciones donde estaban las fotografías que Tomoyo le había sacado, había algunos comentarios de Rika y Chiharu. Luego chismoseo las fotos que Yukito había subido de los diversos trabajos que Touya tenía semanalmente y río ver a su hermano comentarle que lo mataría en cuanto lo viese.

Una solicitud de amistad le llego y con curiosidad se fijó quien podría ser. Prácticamente se cayó hacia atrás cuando vio que nada más ni nada menos era Eriol Hiragizawa. Antes que pudiera reaccionar o decir algo, una ventana del chat sobresalto en la pantalla y el nombre del muchacho de hace unos momentos apareció con un mensaje.

 **"Buenas noches, Kinomoto-san. Siento que esto sea tan repentino, ¿pero podemos vernos mañana antes de clases? Prometo que no es para asustarla."**

¿Ella, asustada? ¡Puff! ¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Creía que ella había oído sobre los contactos con la mafia que tenía la familia Hiragizawa y la familia Lee? ¡Nah! ¡Esos eran tontos rumores! ¿Cierto? ¡¿Cierto?!

Pero no pudo seguir pensado, otra ventana en Facebook logro sobresaltarla y más por saber quién era el emisor.

 **"¿No te han enseñado a no escuchar conversaciones privadas? Date por muerta."**

Enserio que deseaba que no llegara el mañana.

* * *

Al día siguiente intento hacerse la enferma, sin embargo Touya la conocía demasiado bien como para tragarse su mentira y la obligo a salir de la cama tirándola directamente de ella.

—Estúpido hermano —se sobo la cabeza dolorida y siguió en camino a la escuela con sus patines.

Lo cierto es que le hubiese gustado que al menos Touya la acompañase a la entrada como en el pasado en compañía de Yukito, pero la universidad quedaba alejada de la secundaria y no había posibilidad alguna de que su hermano mayor hiciese algo tan tonto como aquello. ¡Se moría de vergüenza de solo imaginar preguntárselo! Tendría que aguantar sus burlas por mucho tiempo, ya tenía dieciséis años y debía aprender a enfrentar sus problemas por ella misma.

Se encontró con Tomoyo en la entrada, para su alivio.

—¡Buenos días, Sakura! —exclamo la pelinegra con los ojos cerrados mientras le sonría amigable.

—Buenos días, Tomoyo —sonrió Kinomoto acercándose a su amiga.

Duro poco la tranquilidad porque cuando vio detrás de Tomoyo a los dos muchachos en la entrada y cruzados de brazos, supo que no podría escapar para siempre. Aunque nada le aseguraba que la esperaran a ella, ¿cierto?

—¡Tu! —vocifero Syaoran señalándola en cuanto logro divisarla.

Abriendo grande los ojos y con certeza que la muerte estaba cerca, Sakura de dio media vuelta y comenzó a patinar lo más rápido que le daban las piernas.

—¡No te vas a escapar otra vez! —le grito Syaoran y tomo la bicicleta de un muchacho prestada —¡Luego te la devuelvo!

Paso con rapidez al lado de Tomoyo, quien observaba todo con preocupación y curiosidad. ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando y por qué Sakura se fue así? ¿Acaso no pensaba entrar a clases?

—Disculpa, ¿eres amiga de Kinomoto-san?

La voz del muchacho logro sobresaltarla. Cuando giro la cabeza se sorprendió al encontrarse con Eriol Hiragizawa, quien miraba hacia la misma dirección donde su amigo y la muchacha habían desaparecido.

—S-si —asintió Tomoyo con timidez y las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas.

—Soy Eriol Hiragizawa, es un gusto conocerte...

—To-Tomoyo Daidoji.

—Daidoji-san, ¿podría decirle a Kinomoto-san que hable conmigo? Temo que Syaoran es un poco brusco para hablar, nuestra intención no es asustarla.

— _¿Hablar? ¿Qué intensiones tienen con Sakura?_ —pensó con curiosidad. ¿Qué era lo que estaba sucediendo?

—Daidoji-san —le llamo Eriol, insistiéndole.

—Oh, lo siento. Lo haré —asintió repetidas veces con la cabeza.

Hiragizawa le detuvo el cabeceo, sorprendiéndola y poniéndola más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba.

—Con asentir una sola vez está bien, ¿verdad? —Tomoyo asintió aun sin palabras, deleitándose por la sonrisa caballerosa del muchacho, sobretodo por aquellos ojos profundos que lograban envolverla en una burbuja color rosa —Muchas gracias y lamento las molestias. Hasta luego, Daidoji-san.

Vio su espalda alejarse de ella y con tristeza se dio cuenta que jamás podría caminar a su lado, solo podría observarlo desde lejos y siempre seria su espalda. Que horrible era amar de esta manera tan uniteral.

—Pero... ¿a dónde se fue Sakura y Lee-san? —inquirió preocupada, olvidándose de su amor platónico por un momento.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _¡Holis!_

 _Primero que nada, quiero agradecer que se hayan pasado por este fic y espero que sea de su agrado y sigan leyendo los siguientes capítulos. Quiero aclarar que sera un fic corto y que no subo seguido porque todo depende de mi amiga Inspiración, así que espero comprensión y paciencia de su parte. Haré lo imposible para que esa condenada aparezca T.T_

 _¡Y si, Sakura confundió de quien realmente esta enamorada Tomoyo!_

 _Por otra parte, Syaoran y Eriol guardan un secreto..._

 _Jujujuju!_

 _Muchas gracias una vez mas por pasarse!_

 _Saludos, ttebane!_


	2. 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son exclusivos de Clamp, pero los tome prestado para hacer esta historia n.n**

* * *

 ** _N/A:_** _A favor de la campaña "_ _con voz y voto _" porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar comentario es "como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo". Y no me gusta que me manoseen u.u__

* * *

 **Capitulo 2  
**

 _ **Enredos**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

—¡Ya no puedo más! —exclamo Sakura dejándose caer en un banco del parque del Rey pingüino.

¿Hacia cuanto no hacia tanto ejercicio? ¡Ni siquiera ayer se había cansado tanto! Syaoran había pedaleado sin cesar y más de una vez casi la atrapa sino fuese porque tuvo que frenar cuando un perro se atravesó en su camino y eso provoco su caída.

—Tal vez debí haberlo ayudado —murmuro para sí misma con angustia. —¡Pero que se supone que voy a hacer! Está furioso conmigo y no va a dudar en retorcerme el pescuezo.

—Exacto —aquella voz masculina le erizo la piel. No quería voltear para ver quién era, no era necesario, pero de igual modo lo hizo y observo con terror la mirada asesina que el castaño le dirigía; se veía sucio, con el uniforme desarreglado y un raspón en su mejilla —Kinomoto, definitivamente te matare.

Sakura contuvo la respiración y se repitió así misma que corriese.

—¡Oh, por Dios! ¿Qué es eso? —exclamo con horror mirando hacia detrás de Syaoran a la vez que se levantaba.

—No voy a caer en ese juego —Syaoran la tomo del brazo para que no escapase.

—¡Suéltame, tenemos que escapar! —chillo Kinomoto señalando aún más asustada.

Syaoran dudo, pero en el momento en que volteo Sakura sacudió con fuerza su brazo hasta liberarse y comenzó a patinar aún más rápido que antes.

—¡Maldición, odio a las chicas! —vocifero Syaoran y se apresuró a subirse a la bicicleta —¡Espera ahí, Kinomoto!

—¡Ayúdame, Tomoyo! —rogaba la castaña mientras caían lágrimas en forma de cascada por sus ojos.

* * *

Tomoyo miraba por la ventana esperando a que Sakura volviese, pero desde que había comenzado las clases ella no volvía y ya tenía el ausente. ¿A dónde se habían ido ese par? ¿Qué asuntos tenían y por qué no se lo conto? Era raro que Sakura se guardara secretos para ella, pero aseguraba que tenía una buena excusa o que no había tenido el tiempo suficiente para explicarle.

—Bien clase, presten atención —llamo el profesor y todos lo miraron. Tomoyo decidió prestarle atención a la clase, desde que entro había estado concentrada en la entrada de la escuela. —Como saben, esta es mi última clase. Voy a mudarme al exterior y tendrán una nueva profesora. Espero que la reciban tan bien como lo hicieron conmigo y les deseo un gran año escolar para todos.

La clase aplaudió y sonrió ante el profesor Kim, algunos incluso se dedicaron a darle ánimos para su nueva vida en el exterior y prometiéndole que lo extrañarían mucho. Como última actividad, les ordeno buscar un papel y reunirse con el compañero que tuviese el mismo libro.

Cuando llego el turno de Tomoyo, ella volvió a su asiento y abrió el papel con curiosidad. Sonrió al ver el nombre del libro, "Un sueño de una noche de verano" lo había leído el año pasado cuando se obsesiono por las obras de teatro clásicas.

Miro de un lado a otro y se dio cuenta que la mayoría había encontrado a su pareja. Se levantó con la misión de encontrar a su compañero, pero cuando sintió el tacto en su hombro se estremeció. Puede que ella no haya volteado, aun así su aroma era inconfundible y ella lo reconocería aunque estuviese ciega.

—Seremos compañeros, Daidoji-san —le dijo Eriol sonriendo con serenidad.

—Así parece —sonrió Tomoyo amigable mientras giraba para enfrentarlo, intentando controlar los bruscos latidos de su corazón.

* * *

Una cansada Sakura trataba de seguir patinando con sus pocas fuerzas mientras un Syaoran igual de agotado trataba de seguir pedaleando para alcanzar a la castaña. Ya ninguno de los dos tenia fuerza para seguir.

—Kinomoto, espera —dijo Lee casi sin respiración —Tregua.

—¿Los yakuzas no me mataran si me detengo? —inquirió curiosa la castaña.

—¡¿Crees que soy algún tipo de mafioso, niña tonta?!—le grito Syaoran molesto —Solo detente, estoy a punto de morir.

Sintiéndose en las mismas condiciones, Sakura se acercó hacia el césped que había en la colina que desembocaba hacia el canal de agua de la ciudad. Se dejó caer en la hierba y se quitó los patines con una mueca de dolor. Syaoran dejó caer la bicicleta con brusquedad y se situó al lado de ella, recostándose con los brazos abiertos mientras tomaba bocanadas de aire para regularizar su respiración.

—Tuve que saltearme las clases por tu culpa —gruño en cuanto recupero su aliento y le dirigió una mirada asesina.

—Lo-lo lamento —murmuro Sakura con pena — _Me comporte horrible, tal vez él no quiera matarme..._

—Voy a vengarme por esto, no hay duda —aseguro Lee afilando la mirada.

—¿Pe-pero no teníamos una tregua?

—La tregua era para no matarte ahora, ¿quién no dice que lo haga luego? —Syaoran se incorporó sentándose y miro hacia ella. Sakura se removió nerviosa y desvió la mirada para no encontrarse con los ojos chocolates del muchacho —No me gusta.

—¿Eh? —mascullo confundida.

—No me gusta Eriol. Es estúpido que lo hayas pensado.

Sakura asintió y se mordió el labio para no formar una sonrisa tonta en el rostro. ¡A Syaoran no le gustaba Eriol!

Pero si a Tomoyo...

Aquel último pensamiento la hizo bajarse de las nubes. Además se sentía terrible, hizo que el pobre de Syaoran la persiguiera por toda la ciudad para nada, debió haberse quedado y enfrentado lo que él quería decirle.

—Siento haber malinterpretado, yo...

—No es necesario que sigas lamentándote, solo no quería que estúpidos rumores en la escuela y menos de ese tipo —hizo una mueca de desagrado el solo pensar en los estúpidos comentarios que harían sobre ellos dos como pareja. —Y sobre lo que escuchaste ayer, olvídalo.

—¿Sobre qué? —inquirió Sakura intentando recordar si había algo más importante que quisieran ocultar.

—Sobre... eso... —murmuro Lee intentando no revelar nada, quizá Kinomoto no había escuchado sobre Eriol y...

—¿Hablas sobre Hiragizawa-san y su relación con una mujer mayor? —pregunto con inocencia la joven.

Syaoran suspiro y asintió.

—Espero que te calles y comprendas que este asunto no es tuyo y no debes meterte ni andar divulgando.

Sakura asintió comprensiva y con el corazón a lo loco. ¡Eso era lo que le gustaba! Syaoran era frio y distante con todo el mundo, pero el afecto hacia su mejor amigo lo había impulsado a perseguirla por toda Tomoeda. Ahora había dejado su orgullo y sus ganas de asesinarla para pedirle el favor de su silencio. ¡Era claro que ella no iba a decir nada por más que no se lo pidiese! No quería lastimar ni incomodar a alguien, y menos si aquellos asuntos no eran de su incumbencia.

—Prometo no decir nada —sonrió Sakura mirando hacia al frente. Syaoran levanto las cejas en alto, extrañado y desconfiado.

—¿A cambio de qué? —Sakura volvió a mirarlo con el ceño fruncido —Nadie hace favores sin nada a cambio ¿cierto?

—¿Eh? Pero estoy siendo sincera...

—Ahórrate eso y dime que quieres —replico de malhumor el castaño, levantándose mientras sacudía sus rodillas.

Sakura lo imito y se sintió un tanto triste por su desconfianza, pero creía que era comprensible. Ella no necesitaba ningún favor para guardar el secreto. ¿Cómo ella podría...?

Oh cierto, ya tenía una idea.

—Está bien, tomare tu oferta —le sonrió amigable y Syaoran afilo su mirada de desconfianza.

—¿Puedes invitar a una cita...?

— _Todas quieren lo mismo_ —pensó el muchacho revoleando los ojos.

—¿...a Tomoyo?

—¿Tomoyo? —frunció el ceño. Pensaba que ella quería una cita con él. —¿Quién es Tomoyo?

—Es mi mejor amiga. ¿Podrías invitarla a salir?

Syaoran se quedó callado por unos segundos, lo que provoco que ella comenzara a sentirse nerviosa y una descarada por pedirle tal cosa. ¿Cómo ella podía obligarlo a salir con...?

—Bien, lo hare a cambio de que no hables.

Ella no evito sentirse triste, en una parte muy egoísta en su interior quería que él rechazara la propuesta, pero la había aceptado. La tristeza fue evidente en su rostro.

Syaoran la miro e interpreto que Kinomoto gustaba de su mejor amigo. Al parecer su tristeza se debía ante el noviazgo secreto de su amigo.

— _Otra admiradora más de Eriol_ —pensó con molestia. Chicas así eran completamente odiosas, solo que Eriol era lo bastante amable como para alejarlas bruscamente como él. —Sera mejor que volvamos a clases, aún nos queda tiempo para volver —dijo sin más y se giró, listo para volver a tomar la bicicleta.

—¡Espera! —Sakura lo tomo rápidamente del hombro, Syaoran volteo y miro la mano de la muchacha con desprecio. Ella no pareció notarlo, solo la quito y busco en sus bolsillos del saco algo, segundos después saco una curita y se la tendió. Syaoran miro extrañado el objeto. —Por mi culpa te caíste de la bicicleta, ponte esto en tu mejilla para que no se infecte.

Dudo, pero Sakura se sintió feliz cuando él la tomo y segundos después se la coloco en el rostro donde estaba herido. Sonrió con los ojos cerrados.

Lee solo la miro analizándola. Era una chica extraña, le era extraño que alguien más que Eriol fuese amable con él luego de haberlo tratado con tanta frialdad y rudeza. Vio los pies de la muchacha, estaban lastimados por los patines y aseguraba que le dolerían muchísimo si volvía a colocárselos.

—Toma tus patines y súbete en el asiento detrás de la bicicleta —Sakura abrió en grande los ojos ante la orden —Tus pies están heridos, no es bueno para ti volver así —se explicó y sin más fue en busca de la bici.

La castaña lo miro sorprendida para luego sonreír mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban levemente. Le hizo caso cuando él le ladro que se apurara. Se subió con cierto nerviosismo en el asiento de atrás.

—Agárrate de mí, puedo ir un poco más rápido de lo común, pero debemos llegar al segundo periodo.

Nerviosa y sonrojada, Sakura asintió y con timidez redondeo sus brazos hacia adelante, sujetándose con firmeza.

Syaoran siseo un tanto incomodo, pero secretamente culpable por las heridas de la chica. Sin perder el tiempo, comenzó a pedalear en dirección a la escuela, ansioso con que la enfermera la ayudara.

* * *

La mayoría de las parejas estaban leyendo pequeños fragmentos y un breve resumen sobre la historia que le había tocado a cada uno para hacer la actividad y colocar una opinión en conjunto. Para suerte de Tomoyo y Eriol, ambos habían leído la obra literaria y no habían necesitado leer ninguno de las fotocopias. La actividad fue rápida y sin ningún tipo de problemas por parte de los dos.

—Es increíble que alguien tan joven se interese por las obras de teatro —comento Eriol con una sonrisa amable.

—Tienes la misma edad que yo, Hiragizawa-san.

—Ciertamente, pero suelen decirme que mi personalidad es de alguien mucho más grande —reconoció con pena —Generalmente, las chicas ahora solo se preocupan en citas, novelas y maquillaje. Veo que estaba equivocado.

Tomoyo utilizo todas sus fuerzas para no sonrojarse, pero tuvo que desviar la mirada hacia otro lado y controlarse para no sonreír tan abiertamente como quería.

—Es atrapante la historia y curioso como los amores se van enredando ¿Verdad?

—Si, en cierta forma siento un tanto de pena por Helena —reconoció la muchacha, sorprendiendo a Eriol —Traiciona a su mejor amiga, hermana de corazón, por amor a un hombre que solo la despreciaba y se humilla para solo tener un poco de su cariño. Luego el hombre que ama y que amaba a Hermia se enamoran de ella. No sabe más que creerlos locos porque tristemente sabía que ninguno de los dos la amaba antes. Los papeles se invierten y es ahora Hermia quien es despreciada. Supongo que se merecía aquel final feliz las dos.

—"Con todo esto y a decir verdad, en nuestros días, razón y amor no hacen buenas migas" —recito Eriol con los ojos cerrados y sonriendo.

—Creo que dije algo un poco tonto —murmuro Tomoyo sonriendo apenada.

—No, yo también sentía cierta pena por Helena. No es difícil traicionar a tu mejor amigo, pero supongo que el desprecio del ser amado nos obliga de alguna forma a tomar cierto rencor hacia la fuente de su devoción, incluso si también es parte nuestra.

—"Nada hay que me guste tanto como lo absurdo". —esta vez fue Tomoyo quien recito un verso de la obra de teatro.

—¡Termino el tiempo! Entreguen sus trabajos y no olviden colocar ambos nombres.

Los dos adolescentes volvieron a mirarse con una sonrisa en el rostro y se apresuraron en colocarles sus nombres. Tomoyo fue quien se ofreció a llevarlo y mientras lo hacía se sintió extraña al ver su nombre y el del peliazul, uno debajo del otro.

— _Sería muy lindo que terminemos como Demetrio y Helena, ¿cierto, Hiragizawa-san?_

* * *

Ya había salido de la enfermería con los pies vendados, sino fuese por Syaoran sus pies estarían en peores condiciones, aunque se sentía triste porque él se había marchado sin más cuando la dejo con la enfermera, también comprendía que había sido una carga para él.

Sakura camino hacia el banco del patio donde estaba sentada Tomoyo esperándola con cierta preocupación en su rostro. Cuando vio a lo lejos a la castaña, Daidoji soltó un suspiro de alivio y le dio la bienvenida con una gran sonrisa.

—Sakura, ¿está todo bien con Lee-san? —inquirió preocupada.

Kinomoto se tensó por un momento y se apresuró en aclarar el malentendido, diciéndole prácticamente la verdad a medias.

— _No quiero que Tomoyo crea que me guste aunque me guste. No quiero herirla_ —pensó decidida a ocultarle sus sentimientos a su mejor amiga. Para su suerte, Tomoyo entendió y le volvió a sonreír. Agh, que mala amiga era.

—Hoy el profesor Kim se despidió de nosotros. Se ira a estudiar a Europa.

—Vaya, no pude despedirlo —soltó un suspiro la castaña —¡Pero estoy segura que le ira muy bien!

—De eso no hay duda —sonrió Tomoyo mientras asentía con la cabeza —Por cierto, Sakura, ¿tu padre sigue de viaje?

—Sip, vendrá el lunes por la noche porque su vuelo sale muy tarde. Hoy me toca hacer la cena a mí porque mi hermano mayor trabaja hasta tarde. ¿Quieres venir a cenar a mi casa, Tomoyo?

—¡Me encantaría! Adoro la comida de Sakura.

La castaña solo sonrió con las mejillas sonrojadas por los halagos de la pelinegra. A decir verdad, Tomoyo cocinaba mucho mejor que ella, pero su mejor amiga siempre valoraba su esfuerzo y apreciaba hasta lo más insignificante. ¿Cómo podría no ayudarla con un chico, incluso si ese fuese quien le había gustado por años. Sin dudas, Tomoyo se merecía lo mejor de lo mejor.

—Gracias Tomoyo, vamos juntas después de clases a comprar lo necesario para la cena. ¿Qué te parece?

—Entonces le enviare un mensaje a mi madre que luego me pase a recoger en tu casa —Sakura asintió con una sonrisa sin más. Tomoyo se removió en su lugar un tanto nerviosa, ansiosa por contarle a su amiga sobre Eriol —Sabes Sakura, hoy en la clase de literatura yo...

—Daidoji-san —la voz fría y seca de un muchacho las hizo sobresaltar a ambas. Al mirar enfrente vieron a Syaoran con la peor cara de perro y a Eriol con una sonrisa característica en él, pero mirando a su amigo con cierta curiosidad en los ojos.

—¿Si? —inquirió Tomoyo sin más, pareciéndole raro que Syaoran Lee le hablase justamente a ella, pero suponía como ahora era amigo de Sakura (o eso es lo que ella había creído) quería entablar una sana relación entre ellos.

—¿Te gustaría... —Syaoran miro por un breve momento a Sakura, quien se sobresaltó por ello. Eriol y Tomoyo no pasaron de percibida ninguna de las acciones de sus amigos — salir conmigo el domingo?

—¿Yo? —pregunto sorprendida la pelinegra, señalándose a sí misma.

—¿Quieres o no? —espeto Syaoran sin paciencia.

Eriol decidió intervenir, puesto que él sabía del trato por parte de Syaoran, debía ayudar a su amigo de poco tacto con las mujeres.

—Syaoran está un poco nervioso, perdónalo, Daidoji-san —Eriol se acercó hacia ella mientras le sonreía amigable. Tomoyo sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse y su corazón latir como loco. —¿Aceptas? Estoy seguro que Syaoran será un gran acompañante.

—Ohm, si —asintió repetidas veces.

Eriol soltó una pequeña risita y detuvo el cabeceo con el dedo índice apoyándose sobre la frente de la muchacha.

—Con asentir una sola vez basta ¿No te lo había dicho antes? —regaño en forma de broma y se volteo sin más, dispuesto a entrar la clase que pronto empezaría

Tomoyo observo aun conservando en su mente aquellos ojos grises. Syaoran noto los sentimientos de la muchacha hacia su mejor amigo, ¿entonces por qué Kinomoto quería que saliese con ella?

—Esperen, ¿y Kinomoto? —pregunto atrayendo la atención de los dos.

—¿Sakura? —Tomoyo se levantó de su asiento y busco con la mirada a su amiga —Debe haber ido al baño o a comprar algo.

—Ve a buscarla, luego te hablo para arreglar la hora —dijo Syaoran y levanto la mano en modo de un saludo corto y se marchó.

Tomoyo asintió aun extrañada, pero volvió a su tarea de buscar a su amiga.

Eriol quien, seguía a su amigo con pasos cortos, veía hacia detrás de un árbol la figura de la muchacha en cuclillas.

— _Es increíblemente extraño como las situaciones y los sentimientos se enredan_ —pensó para sí.

—Hey, apúrate. Vamos a llegar tarde a química.

Eriol solo sonrió y decidió seguirle el paso a su mejor amigo. Ya tendría tiempo para aclarar lo que estaba sucediendo entre los cuatro.

* * *

—No debería sentirme triste. No debería sentirme triste —se dijo a sí misma la castaña tratando de no llorar. Después de todo, su mejor amiga sería feliz al lado de alguien que ella amase.

* * *

Corría con desespero y devoción hacia el aula del quinto piso de la universidad de Tomoeda. Tendría que haber esperado algunos días antes de verla, podría parecer sospechoso y si averiguaban lo suficiente sabrían de su relación secreta.

Una vez que llego, abrió la puerta y se encontró con aquella mujer que le había robado completamente el aliento desde la primera vez que la vio.

—Oh, justo estaba pensando en ti —confeso la joven con una sonrisa en el rostro a la vez que sus ojos estaban cerrados —Estaba pensando ir al puesto de ramen que queda a unas cuadras de aquí.

—Sabes que es difícil ir a comer ramen en épocas de clases —le recordó Eriol devolviéndole la sonrisa con amor y cierta tristeza —Mizuki ¿sucede algo?

—Lo siento, Eriol.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _¡Holis!_

 _Quiero agradecerles desde lo mas profundo de mi corazón todos sus reviews, me sacan una sonrisa cada vez mas grade cuando los leo :3_

 _¡Segundo capitulo! Siento la tardanza, la universidad estaba en su ultima fase y ¡la pase! solo necesito estudiar para los examenes de febrero, pero sin dudas voy a aprobarlos :33_

 _¡Las cosas se enredan cada vez mas! Al parecer uno que otro se dio cuenta de los sentimientos de otras personas, es todo tan loco que me emociono y ajdnasjfd (?)_

 _Syaoran sigue siendo frío pero mi amor te amo *-*_

 _Tomoyo y Eriol intercambian opiniones y se conocen cada vez mas_

 _La pobre de Sakura esta triste porque cree que hace lo correcto cuando su mejor amiga no esta enamorada de Syaoran._

 _¡Que se siga enredando mas! *-*_

 _Cite algunos versos de "Un sueño de una noche de verano" de Shakespeare porque como aquí los sentimientos son confusos, también en la obra son bastante enredadizos y es una obra literaria muy divertida._

 _Muchas gracias una vez mas por pasarsea este humilde fic!_

 _Saludos, ttebane!_


	3. anuncio

_¡Hola!_

 _Lamento haberles echo creer que este era un capitulo nuevo._

 _Pronto voy a estar subiendo aqui, sé que hacia tiempo no lo hago pero espero que puedan comprender que no estoy pasando el mejor momento de mi vida y estoy tratando de poner todo en orden. Una de las cosas es las fics que no continuo y me estresa empezar algo y no terminarlo._

 _Ojala sigan alli los mismos lectores y se sumen mas!_

 _Una vez mas, lo siento y sean pacientes un poco mas._

 _Sayonara, ttebane! :D_


End file.
